


The Thunder Rolls

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the thunder battle, Thorin preened over Fili and Kili helps out. They call him uncle while apologizing and Bilbo is confused. Dwalin/Balin explains why they must hide they’re identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

‘You almost died out there,’ Thorin screams at Fili while he practically carried him into the cave, his arm under the younger’s to hold him up. ‘I almost lost you.’ Kili was on Fili’s other side, his arm under his brother’s like Thorin’s. Guiding Fili to a wall to lean against, Thorin knelt down and instantly started peeling off the layers the Dwarf wore. ''m sorry, Uncle,’ was all that Fili could manage before he squeaked in pain as Thorin roughly tugged his belts open and let the weapons drop behind him. ‘Hush, m’boy.’ Dwalin and Bofur returned from searching the back of the cave, they were rarely empty this high into the mountains. Balin had created a system to catch the water that fell in bucketfuls from the sky so they could treat the various wounds of the Company. 

‘Kili, for Durin’s sake go do something else, you’re brother will be fine if you leave his side by less than 5 feet!’ The leader barked, which had a visible effect on the boy; he had fallen onto his backside and scrambled away almost in tears. ‘I’m sorry, Uncle. Forgive me.’ His looks immediately soften like he was going to apologize, but he just turned away from the whelp’s horribly twisted features plagued with grief. Balin brought the young one a bucket of water and sat him upright beside Bilbo who had a few scrapes, namely on his face, that needed cleaning. Still shaking, Kili dipped a rag in the ice cold water and gentler than Bilbo figured possible, took his face in one hand to hold it in place. He refused to make eye contact with the burglar, but Bilbo looked at his eyes and saw they still had tears welled up in them. ‘Any others?’ The Dwarf asked, to which Bilbo shook his head. He was lying, of course, but he wanted to release Kili from his punishment. Bilbo looked over at Balin and his hand subconsciously moved to his chest where he’d suffered the majority of his wounds, and the elder nodded. Kili was rinsing his cloth and changing the water in the bucket until Dwalin placed his hand on Kili’s shoulder, offering his a soft smile, ”ll do it, laddie. Go to yer’ brotha.” Placing his hand on top of Dwalin’s, Kili broke a massive smile and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

With chest wounds still untreated the hobbit hobbled heinously toward the edge of the cave. Balin stood Bilbo back to back with Dwalin, who was taller than him by a foot, and after Bilbo removed his shirt, Dwalin had reached around and grab the Hobbit’s arms. ‘Balin, what’s going on?’ ‘Hush, laddie. Jus’ a precaution.’ As soon as Balin begin to clean the jagged wounds, his knees buckled and the blood rushed from his head. ‘I can’t-’ Dwalin huffed and Bilbo tried to put his legs under him again. It kinda worked. Kili and Thorin were arguing again; ‘Go see what’s happening with the Burglar; I am you guardian and I said now, Kili!’ ‘I’m not leaving my brother’s side until he wakes up, Uncle. Do it yourself!’ Thorin glared down Kili, but he refused to let go of his older brothers hand, like he was afraid it was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. A very confused looked slipped onto Bilbo’s face. ‘I didn’t know-’ ‘Aye, an’ ye’ shouldn’. Keep it ta’ yerself, lil’ one,’ Dwalin angrily mumbled. He often had to help Balin take care of injuries like this, but he tired of it shortly after agreeing. Balin re-soaked his cloth and pressed it to the largest of the wounds from hitting the cliff face. Throwing his head back into the middle of his restraint's shoulders he muffled a scream. ‘Dwalin’s right, ye’ shouldn’t know. But since ya’ do, figure you should learn why.

‘Ever since we left for this journey, we’ve been stopped by multiply groups. The Elves, which is why we’re here, various townsfolk afraid of Smaug getting out, Dwarves, Orc’s, of course. ‘Ryone knows that Thorin ‘as two nephews who he could live without. If they died, Thorin would give up and go into Erebor alone, driven by grief and wanting to be with his kin. If ‘nyone found out that Fili and Kili were his nephews, ‘is quested be ova’ and the Line of Durin ended.’ Bilbo dropped his gaze as Balin picked stones out of Bilbo’s flesh. ‘Ya’ can let ‘im go, brotha” and almost instantly Bilbo fell to his knees. Balin placed a hand on his shoulder, ‘Ya’ can ne’ tell ‘nyone,’ and Bilbo nodded frantically. Continuing to pick out rocks, Balin whispered, ‘Now, lemme tell you about this one time Fili and Kili…’


End file.
